Memoirs of a Soul
by Kiki Smythe
Summary: After the completion of the Shikon jewel, Rin dies of a fall while Sesshomaru is away. Guilt ridden, he searches for the next four hundred for her reincarnate. On accident, he finds Kagome.
1. Prologue

AN: Dear readers,

A note to start the story with, I will use some Japanese words in here.  Not intentionally of course, but because they are now part of my regular vocabulary and the fact that some words don't translate exactly between to two languages.  Such as youkai and demon, the word demon in the English language constitutes as a servant to Satan, whereas in Japan, youkai just a mystical creature that mostly happens to be bad.  Kind of like a unicorn.  Whoa…  I just compared Inuyasha and Sessho to a unicorn.

Disclaimer: Inu and Co. doesn't belong to me… *sigh*

A fifteen-year-old girl fell through a magical well in the year 1997 at the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo, Japan.  and was transported four hundred years into the past.  

In the Warring era of Japan, a lone house was being burned down.  A seven-year-old child watches as her family is being slaughtered and burned alive by bandits.

Just before the teen from Tokyo takes her first breath of the pollution free air of the past, the child screams as her grandpa's throat is slit.  She crashes to the ground in a faint behind a pile of wood.  She loses her voice due to the mental exhaustion… and the loss of a bright glowing orb that came out of her body and headed to the direction of the Bone Eaters well.

~*~

"'I ask one favor of you, Kaede.  Burn the sacred Shikon jewel with my body, that way its power will never be used for evil.'  And as she said that, Kikyo's eyes glazed over and she fell to the ground."

 Kaede was once again telling the tale of the Betrayal of Kikyo and of the Hanyou, Inuyasha, to Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation.  As usual at the end of the tale, Kagome looked thoughtful, pondering about her reincarnation's personality before her unnatural rebirth.

"Why does Kikyo hate now, Kaede?  Wasn't she pure of heart and mind?"

"I know not, child.  It seems that Kikyo died pure, without a speck of hate, but over the course of her death, she gained hatred that she couldn't have acquired without being alive."

Kagome looked startled at that statement.  "You mean that I was the one that cause her to hate Inuyasha?"

"Nay, child, nay, that's not what I meant.  I meant to say that 'tis unnatural for her to be full of this hate.  The only possibility is if she was in purgatory or she had another reincarnation during this fifty-year span between your arrival and her death.  Alas, it must be the former since you are her only reincarnation."

"But Kaede, if she was in purgatory, how was I reincarnated?"

"I know not, child, but I do know that the life and death of Kikyo will probably never be contemplated."

~*~

A young girl peeked around the tree and stared into the clearing where a beautiful youkai was resting.  Its clothes were torn and it had several gashes thorough out its body.  If the girl knew about angels, she would've mistaken the serene figure as one.

Is it dead?  The child started approach.

A blur of white appeared as the youkai suddenly was sitting.  Its fangs were bared, its eyes were a blood red with black pupils, and its white hair was flying out behind it, yet still managing to be perfect.

The child gasped and stepped behind the tree, but she didn't run away.  She was captivated by the white hair flowing back into place on the youkai's head.  White always had a calming effect on her, especially if it was hair.  It seemed to stir some long lost memory of love within her soul.  That was probably why she had such a fond relationship with her deceased grandpa. 

It's probably hurt and just acting like this because it is scared, she thought, remembering the time she came upon a cat that just came out of a fight.  It scratched me, and I was just trying to help it.

She thought back to when her grandpa told her that food soothes the soul.  I'll get it some food!  That will make it trust me!  The girl scurried away back to the village to find some food.

All this time, the youkai was staring at the human girl retreating form with a seemingly bored expression.  Why didn't she run?  Why did she not talk?  _Why wasn't she afraid of me?!_

The youkai settled down, thinking that the brat ran to get the men of the village.  The battle with Inuyasha cost the youkai dearly in its reserves; the youkai would have to use up its remaining strength to finish off the annoying human men.

The men never came, but the girl returned, with food... human food.

"Girl, I don't eat human food."  The girl stopped in the middle of the clearing, half way between the trees' edge and the youkai.  She must've gotten scared, thought the youkai.

The girl, in fact wasn't scared, but was surprised.  The girl thought blankly, the youkai is a he?  He looked like a she, but I wasn't sure since only men wear armor.

"What are you staring at?  Well, why don't you talk?"  The girl remained silent.  Pity, I thought the child would have blurted out something by now, the youkai mused.  The youkai turned away, deeming the girl non-important.

The girl kept coming, day after day, each time with the human food.  Each time she left the food next to the youkai, and went back to the village.  Each day, the youkai ignored her, like she was not even there, like she was invisible.  But each day she persisted, she kept coming to sate something she wasn't even sure of.

Finally, the girl was caught stealing food for the youkai.  She was beaten for her crime.

"You should be grateful, girl, not just any village would take in an orphan!"

"Stealing from the village reserve?  I didn't think even an orphan like you, Rin, would do that!"

"Rin, I hope you learned your lesson.  We won't be so lenient from now on."

The torrent of fists and feet stopped abruptly.  One man said, "Go home, Rin, we're done."

As the men watched Rin stagger away, they all started whispering.  "What a freaky child, she didn't even make a sound."

"She hasn't spoken since her whole family was killed by bandits."

Once again, the girl comes…  The youkai was staring out at oblivion.  His sensitive nose caught the faint smell of blood.  Turning slightly, barely perceptible to the naked eye, the youkai noticed that Rin was covered in bruises, limping, and had a nice cut on her left forearm. 

Slightly curious, the youkai put on the appearance of looking away, when he asked, "Girl, why are you injured?"  To his surprise, the girl sat down next to him and actually _smiled_.__

"I just asked a question.  It's not like I really care."  The girl just laughed.

The youkai sat again, alone in the forest.  Inspecting himself, he noticed that he was completely healed.  He stood up for the first time in weeks, and walked out of the clearing.  Sniffing the air, the youkai came across the scent of his faithful, yet very annoying, servant.  He changed direction to follow the direction in which the scent was coming from.

When he arrived at the edge of a meadow, he saw Jaken facing the other direction and yelling out, "Master, did you really use this faithful servant in an experiment with Tenseiga?"

The youkai smirked as he scooped up a rock from the ground.  This is going to be fun.  The youkai threw the rock, causing it to hit Jaken in the head and knock him off the dragon's back.

Putting his mask back on, the youkai walked towards the two-headed dragon, Ah and Un.  "I will not tolerate such insolence."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I did not know you were there!"

"Of course, I did not wish you to know that I was here."  Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks.

I smell blood.  I know this blood.

Rin was running.  Her village was being destroyed.  Everyone was running, screaming, and crying.  Wolves were darting between legs, snapping at ankles, plowing people over.  Rin ran when she saw the first death, she ran into the woods, she ran to the youkai.  She didn't know why she did that, but some gut instinct told her that he would protect her, keep her safe.

Wolves were behind her, she was running out of breath.  The wolves had drool running out of the corner of their mouths'.  Rin could hear their pants grow steadily closer as the feet between them decreased.  She could see the image of the youkai in front of her.  She tripped on a root, crashed to the ground… and the wolves pounced.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Jaken.

Sesshomaru remained silent; he didn't want to be bothered.  Going past the clearing in which he had stayed, he came upon Rin, lying cold and lifeless on the ground.  Something inside him felt funny, like the corpse was causing a tugging at something in his chest.  And with that tugging, was the pulsing of Tenseiga, both going at the same beat.  Why is Tenseiga acting like this?  Does it want me to use it?

Firmly gripping Tenseiga's hilt, Sesshomaru brought out its blade.  Focusing on Tenseiga's power, Sesshomaru could see impish creatures similar to Jaken in appearance.  They were gaki, sent from the underworld to bring one's soul to rest.  Following Tenseiga's lead, Sesshomaru sliced through the creatures, causing them to disintegrate.  Putting Tenseiga back in its sheath, Sesshomaru crouched down and held Rin on his lap, waiting to see what he had done.

Rin opened her eyes, she felt stiff, as if she had woken up from the most unusual nap.  Looking around, she saw the youkai standing above her.

Staring up at him, she thought, I knew he would save me.

Jaken, however, was having a heart attack.  "Lord Sesshomaru, You brought this worthless human back to life!"

Again, Sesshomaru deigned him unworthy of an answer.  Pushing Rin up to a stand and standing up, Lord Sesshomaru turned around and walked away. 

Rin silently started to walk behind her savior, her Sesshomaru-sama.

~*~

Kagome headed to the well for the last time, a complete Shikon Jewel back in her hip.  Adjusting her backpack on her back, and positioning her body around her bike, Kagome was about to make the regular sprint to the Bone Eaters well.  Digging her feet in the dirt, she bent her knees so she could spring on her bike and try to make it to the well before Inuyasha caught her.

"Inuyasha…"  Kagome collapsed on her knees and sobbed her heart out.  "Why did you have to go?  Why did you have to fulfill that stupid promise to an undead Dark Miko?"

Tears slipped past her cheeks as she stood back up.  "Inuyasha would've wanted me to go on with life.  Just before Kikyo took Inuyasha to hell, he told me that I was different, I was unique...That I wasn't like Kikyo."  Holding her bike like it was a lifeline, Kagome staggered to the well and jumped in, disappearing from the Warring era of Japan, forever.


	2. Fatal Fall

Chapter 1: Fatal Fall

"Rin doesn't want you to go!  Rin wants you to stay here!"

Sesshomaru answered in a quiet but firm voice, "Rin, stop whining."  Rin immediately shut up at his command.  Sesshomaru continued, "I must go to visit some people.  I want you to stay here with Jaken until I get back, so that way I can get back faster, understand?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru motioned Jaken over.  "Jaken, I want you to take care of Rin while I'm away.  You will let her do whatever she wants, as long as it is reasonable.  I will be gone for a few weeks, maybe a month."  Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk away.  He stopped a few paces from the door and spoke without turning around.  "Oh, and Jaken?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You know what will happen to you if Rin is mistreated."  Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smirk as his smelled Jaken's fear and heard the tell tale gulp coming from the toad like creature.

"Filthy human, how dare you disrespect a youkai such as myself!?"  Jaken came running outside covered in fish guts.  Lately, Rin had a …bad side to her; she would do a prank with weird expression on her face.  Afterwards, she wouldn't remember a thing.  Rin was kneeling down to pick some flowers, as usual, in the garden.  Standing up, she looked at Jaken with a little confused look on her face.

"Jaken, what does disre… disrespect mean?"

"Stupid Girl, it means being mean to someone."

"Rin's not being mean to you."  Pausing for a moment, Rin yelled, "and Rin is not stupid!"

"Any child with half a brain would know what disrespect meant.  My Lord, Sesshomaru-sama, knew what that word meant when he was equivalent to your age."

"Stop using big words!  Rin doesn't like that!"

"Why should I listen to you, human?"

Rin looked about ready to yell again, but the put on an evil smirk uncannily similar to Sesshomaru.  "You should listen to Rin because Sesshomaru-sama told you to.  And if you don't, Sesshomaru-sama will do something really bad to you."

Jaken couldn't hide his expression.  He gulped at that sentence as he remembered the time Sesshomaru cut him in half as an "experiment" for Tenseiga.

"Jaken, can we go outside the castle, to the meadow?"

"Yes!  Let's go, don't want to displease Sesshomaru-sama."  Jaken hurried Rin out of the garden.

"Can we go now?"  Jaken yelled out.

"No, I have to pick that pretty flower over there!"  Rin pointed to the edge of a very steep cliff, in which a lone flower was resting.

Jaken didn't even give a look to where Rin was pointing.  "Make it quick, then."

Rin sprinted to the flower and tugged at its stem.  "It won't come out."  Yanking with all her strength, she uprooted the flower, causing the ground to become unstable and fall apart.

Jaken turned around as he heard a scream.  He saw Rin tumbling over a cliff edge.  Running over and scanning the bottom of the cliff, he saw Rin, lifeless on the ground.  Panicking, He scrambled down the side of the cliff face.  "Wake up, girl.  This isn't funny, I'm not laughing.  Hurry up and stop acting, Sesshomaru-sama is going to be very angry with you for doing this."

Seeing that Rin hadn't twitched, Jaken stepped closer to check on her.  Noticing that her chest wasn't even moving, Jaken whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me, or worse."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the Council of the Lords, Sesshomaru had his usual cold, calculating, and contemplating look on his face.  Bored of all the talking, Sesshomaru observed the youkai around him.  Smirking inside his mind, he noticed that all the Lords seemed to be giving him a wide berth, due to the fear that they all commonly shared of the Lord of the Western Lands.

 Sesshomaru was jolted out of his thoughts by Tenseiga, who pulsed once and then went still.  What happened, why did Tenseiga do that?  Brushing the thought aside, Sesshomaru left it for further contemplation outside of the meeting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After weeks of meetings, Sesshomaru finally arrived at home.  Sesshomaru had a terrible time, he had to sit and be cordial to fat old geezers that couldn't even walk, let alone keep their kingdoms together; they had their sons do that for them.  A nice efficient plan that Sesshomaru would've used too… except for the fact that he didn't have a father anymore.  Luckily, the meetings only happened every four hundred years.

Sesshomaru couldn't wait to get home to take a nice long bath to relieve his unnoticeable stress.  He could feel the knotted muscles in his back from all that sitting straight for hours on end.  Yes, a nice, hot, long, steamy, relaxing…

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru immediately tensed up at the sound of his name.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I bear the most awful news!"

Exasperated, Sesshomaru snapped, "yes, Jaken?"

Jaken was a bundle of nerves.  "Sir, its Rin.  She fell off a cliff while getting a flower, Sir, and the ground gave way and…"

Sesshomaru didn't need to have Jaken tell him what happened.  His stench and aura told him everything.  "Bring me to her, immediately."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

Jaken led the way to the castle funeral room and waited outside the door.  Inside, laid Rin, deathly pale.

Sesshomaru walked up to her, cradled her in his arms like he did the day the wolves attacked her village.  He brought out Tenseiga by the hilt; he raised it over his head and waited.  Tenseiga pulsed once, and Sesshomaru could see the spirits of the underworld.  Staring at Rin, he waited to see the soul carriers preparing to take Rin's soul to the underworld.

He waited, Sesshomaru kept waiting for them to come, but they never did.  Finally, Sesshomaru put down Tenseiga, and wept silent tears.  His mask was still there, if you removed the tearstains, you would see the same face you always saw.  But the fact that Sesshomaru dropped his mask enough to let a single tear escape that was a phenomenon that hadn't happened since six hundred and fifty years ago. 

Sesshomaru whispered, "Her soul is gone; it left before I could use Tenseiga."


	3. Complete

AN: I'm REALLY sorry to whoever thought of Masaharu as Sesshomaru's family name!  I couldn't find you to ask permission!  Gomen!

Chapter 2: Complete

"College, I'm finally in College!"  Kagome dropped her bags right outside her apartment door.  "I never thought I'd make it!"

Kagome heard a chuckling coming from behind her, turning around; she came across a young man with light brown hair.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Kagome.

"Oh no, nothing at all, I'm just laughing at your reaction to finally making it to Tokyo University.  Not a lot of people do that the moment they get here."

Kagome blushed.  "Oh, that's why you did that?  Well I'm just so excited about getting here!"

The man smiled and said, "Oh I see, you won't be excited for long though.  College is tough."

"Thank you for the warning, then."

"No problem, bye!"

"Bye!"

Kagome turned to the door and fished her keys out of her pocket.  Taking a deep breath, Kagome opened the door to her new home.

"Wow, this turned out better than I thought it would!"  The apartment had a large living room, a huge window with a prime view of the city, and a spacious and orderly kitchen.  Pulling her bags in, and wincing as they scraped the hardwood floors, she turned and headed for the master bedroom.  Peeking inside, she viewed a richly furnished room.

"Wow, Mom sure put a lot of time and money into this apartment."  Suddenly she felt the need to laugh, and never the one to deny something to anyone, Kagome laughed and flung herself onto the bed.  This was the best decision she had ever made. 

"This College thing is the worst decision I have ever made in my whole entire life!"  Two weeks had passed since Kagome had started her classes, and she still barely managed to finish all of her work.  Kagome was trudging home from her Japanese History class, weighed down by all of the textbooks she needed to complete all of her homework.  "I mean, c'mon!  I know all of this stuff!  I make hundreds on the tests, I do the extra credit, yet I still need to do all of the homework _and site references!"  Kagome started fiddling with her bag, trying to find her apartment keys._

"C'mon, I know you're in there…  Show yourself!  Aha!  Gotcha!"  Jamming the keys into the door, she pushed it open and unceremoniously dumped her stuff on the floor.  Kagome dragged herself to the couch and flopped down on top of it.  "Oh man, will the work never end?"

Lately, when she was under a lot of stress, she felt that she should have more, that she shouldn't be working so hard, that everything should be easier.  The problem was that she couldn't figure out _why_ it should be easier, _why_ things shouldn't be so hard.

Turning her head slightly, Kagome saw an envelope sitting on the coffee table.  Groaning as she sat up, she tore it open.  Inside it said:

Dear Higurashi Kagome,

You are one of the few students in Tokyo University to be invited on this once in a lifetime trip!  Only students with the highest grade point average in their college and high school records are invited.  You get to take an all day exclusively paid tour of the Nippon Headquarters.  You will be able to go in and actually work side by side with the company's employees and be able to interview the owner, Mr. Masaharu himself!  The students chosen get to have extra credit in all classes for this participation, plus an excuse from the day's homework.  The trip is on, Friday, September 2.  Please reply with a positive or negative answer on the following sheet.

Congratulations,

Mr. Tasuki

It's a field trip.  Why are sending me on a field trip?  Kagome reread the middle sentence, "Only students with the highest grade point average in their college and high school records are invited…"  Does that mean that I have one of the top grades in Tokyo University, even though I failed most of my classes in 9th grade?  Oh well, I guess I'll go, I've felt so haggard lately, maybe this is the change I need to get me back on track.

 Kagome then reached for the pen, checked the box marked "Yes", and stuffed it in an envelope.  Falling back on the couch, Kagome closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 Outside the window, a bright white orb could be seen, hurtling towards the building.  Stopping just outside a fourth floor window, it paused and went through the glass. 

Inside, there was a young woman fast asleep.  The orb went and landed on the woman, glowing even brighter than before.  Then it was gone.  The woman breathed deeply and smiled a contented smile in her sleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru was walking slowly through the park, enjoying the beauty of the place before winter hid it all.  Sesshomaru rarely did this because of the busy life style a man of his position required.  Turning a corner, Sesshomaru came across a playground with a tiny girl swinging on a swing all alone.  The little girl was singing as she swung back and forth, her hair flying out behind her.

"Rin…"  Sesshomaru shook his head slightly and peered again at the girl.  It wasn't Rin, if anything the child resembled Inuyasha's dead wench more.

These humans must be getting to me.  Inuyasha's dark Miko and my Rin have nothing in common.

 Hunching his shoulders, he walked out of the park, no longer noticing its beauty.

The girl never noticed him, and she kept on singing until she heard her mother shout out.

 She jumped off the swing and ran toward the voice, shouting, "Mommy!"

A young woman turned around to where the voice was coming from.  "Oh Kagome, darling, please don't disappear like that!"

Kagome cocked her head a little to the side, "huh?"

"Sweetie, you need to tell Mommy when you go away."

"I'm sorry Mommy, I forgot!"

"It's okay, dear.  How about we go home and get some Oden?"

"What's Oden?"

"Something I think that you will like a lot."


	4. Observations

PLEASE!  I need an Editor!  I REALLY NEED ONE!

I say, "The longer the story is, the better," so Memoirs of a Soul might be a little slow.  Thank you distorted-desire for pointing that out!

Chapter 3: Observations

The sun was shining down on Kagome's face when she woke up.  Her face was plastered to the sofa, her clothes were tangled up, her hair was a mess and she was starving from a lack of food, but she couldn't help but feel right.  Smiling brightly, Kagome practically jumped off the couch and started humming to herself.  Today was a great day!  Unfortunately, Kagome happened to glance at the clock.

It's 9 o'clock!  I only have half an hour until the bus leaves!

"I'm late!" she shrieked.  Kagome hurriedly put some bread in the toaster and dashed towards her bedroom.

Thirty seconds later, she hopped out of the room with a pair of unbuttoned jeans, and a backwards shirt, trying vainly to put on a sock.  Grabbing the toast as she jumped by, she successfully got her stocking on, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door.

Kagome rushed to her classroom, expecting to see a bunch of people standing outside or sitting inside, throwing paper balls at each other.  The door to the classroom was shut tightly and locked.  The teacher hadn't arrived yet.

 Kagome slowed down to a stop.  She was early.  What happened?  Was her clock wrong?  She glanced down at her wrist.  Nope, the clock in the apartment had the same time as her watch.  She still had more time.  I guess I might as well mail the Nippon field trip letter.

 Kagome started walking towards a postal box, when the came feeling of "perfect" came back to her.  She felt the urge to express her sense of happiness, weightlessness, and freedom to the world.  Knowing of no other ways to convey them, Kagome started to run.

The world flew past her as she ran with ease; she was running faster than she ever had in her life.  Of course, she wasn't as fast as Inuyasha, but for a human, she ran as though she were a deer; speed and grace rolled into one package.

All too soon, a metal shape appeared before her.  Absent mindedly, Kagome shoved the envelope inside the slot.  She was dreamily staring out into space.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Kagome!"

Kagome spun her head around.  Sitting under a tree on campus was Yuka waving at her along with Eri and Ayumi.

"Hi guys," she yelled back.  "I'll be right over!"

"Okay!"

Kagome quickly gathered her books together and headed towards the group.

Eri spoke up.  "Hey, how are you doing?  We haven't seen you around lately." 

Kagome blushed and blurted "You know that the Homework here is hectic."

Her friends nodded understandably.  "Too true," said Ayumi, "especially true for you, Kagome, with your poor health and all.  That would definitely take a toll on you."

Kagome's cheeks turned slightly red at that comment.  "Hey, I've gotten better.  The doctors say I made a full recovery!"

Yuka interrupted, "but Kagome, didn't you say last week that doctors have no clue what their talking about?"

"Um, I was talking about my _other doctor, Dr. Hiroshi.  Yeah, um, he's kind of an idiot."_

The other girls looked at each other with big "oh's" of understanding.

"We get you point.  So tell me, is your _other doctor cute?" stated Ayumi while she leaned over the table._

Think quickly, Kagome!  "Uh, actually, it's a she!  Yeah, Dr. Keiko said I made a full recovery!"  Kagome silently patted herself on the back as the other girls sat back in their seats in disappointment.

"Guys, will you just give it up?  I'm not interested in guys.  I have too many things more important than romance.  Like homework, classes, family, and finding a job!"

Everyone swiveled their head back to Kagome.

"You mean you don't have a job yet?" screeched Eri.  "How are you paying for that big apartment you have and your food?"

"Well, Mom bought the house for me and I have some money I've been saving since high school."

Yuka shook her head.  "Well you better find a job soon.  Your money isn't going to be there forever, and I don't think you would want to be barely paying bills on time."

"I'm going to start and look for a job next month.  I need to get into the rhythm of things before I add a job to my schedule."

Eri nodded sagely.  "Good idea, Kagome."

"Let up you guys!  You are starting to scare me," Kagome looked around at the serious faces around her.  "Okay, who are you and what have you done to my friends?"

She was rewarded with a slight giggle coming from the group.

"That's better.  Now tell me, what's up?"

"Kagome, you know we worry about you.  Ever since you got all of those illnesses, we've been wondering if you would drop off the face of the earth any second.  Sorry if we seem a little over protective."

Kagome put a hand on Yuka's shoulder.  "Its okay, I'm glad you worry.  Makes me feel a little more wanted, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."  Yuka suddenly grinned, "Who's up for some ice cream?  My treat!"

Kagome laughed at the shocked expression on Yuka's face.  She should have expected a riot!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayumi took a lick out of her ice cream.  "You know what?  I think that she might've really recovered from her illnesses."

"She who?" inquired Eri.

"Kagome, of course!"

"Yeah, she did seem better today."  Yuka put in before Eri could embarrass herself more.

"She didn't have those black circles under her eyes."

"And she wasn't telling us that she was tired."

"And she actually laughed!" shouted Eri.

Yuka grinned at that statement.  "Yeah, she laughed…  When was the last time genuinely she did that?"

Ayumi thought carefully.  "I'd say just before she started to attend school regularly."

"Hmm, I wonder what happened.  Usually one would be laughing all the time if they just recovered from a series of illnesses."

"I guess someone she knew at the hospital died or something."

"That would be plausible."

Eri huffed.  "Why are you worried about that?  Kagome's better now.  Why are we having a discussion over something that isn't important anymore?"

"Eri's right," agreed Ayumi, "we should just be thankful that Kagome's better.  If she wanted us to know about something, she would've told us, right?"

"Correct" stated Yuka.  "How about we go and get a pizza for her tomorrow?  Does that sound okay?"

"Sure!"  Eri burst out.

"Alright then, Pizza it is!"


	5. Eyes

Chapter 4: Eyes

Masaharu Hyouga leaned forward on his desk and placed the tips of his finger on his temple, as if to ward off a throbbing pain located in his skull.  He just had a long day of sorting through papers and silently cursing employees.  His new secretary had just quit her job due to her workload and her boss's _wonderful personality.  He now had to do twice his usual amount of paperwork, which was already gargantuan in the first place, and search for a new, competent, person to fill in the open space that Ms. Sugimi left open._

 Of course, that was going to be a challenge.  Respectable, hard working, patient, women were very hard to come by lately.  Not that it had to be a woman.  Hyouga would gladly hire a willing, male secretary.  But of course, Tokyo's Gay population had been growing rapidly in the last few years and Hyouga wasn't the type of person to forget the incident in which his last male secretary tried to hit on him.  He would rather stick with the sex that he was attracted to.

Sighing wearily, Hyouga pulled out his schedule and searched for an opening in which he could use to escape.

"Press conference, lunch with Mr. Hiroshi…" he muttered.  His eyes continued to scan until they rested on one line: "Meet students from Tokyo University".

Perfect.  Loud, immature teenagers coming over to Nippon.  Exactly what he needed for his migraine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"People, people!  Will you please settle down?  And please move back, the bus is trying to pull up!"

A horde of people abruptly moved onto the sidewalk.

A flustered man stepped on the bench located next to the group of students.  "Thank you for coming!" he said with a grin, while he muttered, "and thank you for moving your carcasses.  Honestly!  I thought these kids would be smart enough to stay _off_ the road!"

He smiled again as he started to talk.  "I wanted to congratulate you on this achievement!  Not a lot of people are accepted on this study.  As stated in the letter you received, you are the crème of the crop, the best students to be attending Tokyo University this year."

There was a smattering of applause as the students started congratulating themselves.

"Yes, yes, a great achievement, I assure you," he beamed while grinding his teeth.  "Now, there is one thing that you are required to do before you arrive at Nippon Headquarters.  Now listen closely."

Half of the student body leaned in to hear him, while the other half started rummaging through their bags for a pen and paper.

"I want you to…"  He took a deep breath and proceeded to yell, "I want you to get your butts on that bus!  How are you supposed to _arrive_ if you don't get on the stupid bus!  Get, scoot, and skedaddle!  I don't want any of you on this sidewalk before this minute is up!  If you are not on the bus by that time, you are not going!  The clock is starting…now!"

A flurry of bodies started to rush to the bus door and seat themselves in the chairs.

Looking at the people rushing to do as he commanded he thought of the quote that he happened to come across one day, "Chaos, panic and disorder.  My work here is done."

Kagome was shoved onto the bus, barely clinging on to her book bag and sense of stability.  Rushing forward to a random seat, so as not to be trampled, she plopped herself right next to the window.  Sighing, she looked at her peers, who were still trying to get on the bus before the time limit was up.

Peering at the smug looking fellow that caused this ruckus, she muttered, "I could really come to dislike that guy."

"You're not alone in that observation," spoke a voice to her right, "nobody likes Jaken."

Kagome spun around to face the voice.  "Jaken!  His name is Jaken?!"

A black haired young man laughed at her.  "Why not?  It definitely suits his personality.  Hard-hearted, cruel, unkind, and not to mention that he despises everyone!  Especially younger people like us."

"You're right, it does suit him," she replied.  Yes, it also happened to suit the toad youkai, Jaken, from the Warring States era too.

The man continued to laugh.  "Don't worry, he's all talk.  His employer totally terrifies him."

"Who's his employer?"  She asked as the bus revved up and started to leave the parking lot.  It seems as if everyone got on board on time.

"Why, it's the great Masaharu himself!"

Kagome huffed.  "Oh?  And how would you know this?"

"My twin brother, Un, works for Masaharu Hyouga."

Her eyes widened.  "Your_ twin_ works for Mr. Masaharu?  But you look so young."

"You'll be surprised at how young Masaharu seems too."

"How did your brother get a job at Nippon HQ?" 

He leaned back in his chair.  "Well we've known Masaharu our whole lives, and when he started working on Nippon, he offered us a job.  My brother and I worked for him for quite a while, and then I decided to go to school.  I didn't want to miss any experiences, you see.  I started school, got high grades, and was accepted to this trip.  Kind of ironic, don't you think?"

"Yes, definitely," Kagome agreed.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself!  My name is Ogino Ah."

"Hello Ah.  My name is Higurashi Kagome."

Ah looked thoughtful.  "Kagome…  I used to know a girl named that.  A long time ago…"

"Wow, I guess it is a small world after all!"

"Yes, I guess it is," Ah looked out the window.  "It seems as if we have arrived."

"We did?  That was a short bus ride!  I guess Mr. Jaken just had his panties up in a bunch."

Ah started laughing again.  "'Panties up in a bunch'!  Oh, he's going to love that!"

Kagome flushed a little at that.  "Could you please keep it down?!  He might hear us!" she whispered urgently.

"So?  I told you that he is all talk!"

"I know, but it's rude!"

Ah settled down.  "Fine, fine, you win.  But that is not going to make me not tell him."

"I don't care if you tell him!  Just don't let me into the picture!  I hate being the center of scrutiny!"

With a twinkle in his eye, Ah bowed and said, "As you wish, madam."

Oh no, thought Kagome.  'Madam' isn't good.

"Step lively now!" cried Jaken.  "We wouldn't want to keep Mr. Masaharu waiting, now would we?  He is at the very end of the program and doesn't like to be interrupted during a meeting.  Which by the way, he has after your visit."

The crowd of students was gathered in front of giant glass doors, located inside Nippon Electronics Headquarters.

"First we will watch a video about the history of the company.  It will outline the general…"  Jaken's voice was tuned out by Kagome.  This was turning out to be utter torture. 

To entertain herself while was Jaken blabbering, she focused on her Miko powers.  She looked inward, and saw a glowing, moving, blue mass.  This was her dormant power.  Reaching with her mind, she scooped up a small portion and willed it outwards.  In doing so, she made that piece active or workable.

'Now what to do with it'…  Kagome grinned as her thoughts settled on Jaken.  'I wonder…'

Kagome felt her hands warm up as her power was directed there.  It was easier to manipulate magic with your hands.  Why else would pictures of Merlin have him with his arm and hand outstretched against his foe?

She was just about to let her energy do its thing, when she felt eyes on her.  More importantly, they were youkai eyes.  Snapping her eyes open, she looked around.  All she could see was the dark heads of her colleagues.  No fangs, no claws, no animal eyes, or even a trace of youki.

The eyes had vanished.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Japanese words

Youkai- Japanese Demon; doesn't translate correctly

Jaken- hard hearted**; **cruel**; **unkind; Evil point of view

Youki- youkai aura

Hyouga- Glacier; It fits Sessho's personality, no?

Miko- Priestess of the Shinto Religion, has magical powers; sometimes called a sorceress; doesn't translate properly


	6. You Are Now Excused

AN: Thank you _so much for the reviews!  I now have about 23 collective reviews from MM.org and FF.net.  Reviews aren't necessary, but they do help inspire a person to write!  One time I checked my e-mail, and found out that I had reviews.  I was so happy, that I ran around the house screaming.  Let's just say that my parents were worried about my sanity… _

-Kiki Smythe or kikitravel

Chapter 5: You are now excused

            Kagome's eyes felt like they were lined with lead.  This _had_ to be the most boring trip ever.  The students just followed Jaken, the never ceasing informant of useless facts, from office to office, from computer to computer, and from video to video; which was exactly where they were right at that moment.

            A few… more … minutes… longer…

She couldn't fight it anymore.  Kagome's head gave a loud thud as it hit the table.

Several students turned their heads to the source of the sound, and looked back to what was occupying them before.  She wasn't the first to fall asleep.

The video finally ended some twenty minutes later.  By then, about 90 percent of the class was off in Dreamland.  The other ten percent was on their way there.

Jaken was glaring at the group.  How dare they fall asleep during his master's video!  Jaken scanned the crowd; he wanted to find someone to make an example of!

His eyes landed on a girl in the back row.  She would do fine.

"You!  Girl!" shouted Jaken.

Half the females, including one male, jumped a bit at his outburst. 

"You, the one in the back!" he yelled.

Kagome lifted up her head and looked around.  Why was everyone looking at her?  She looked to the front of the room and saw Jaken glaring at her.  She was a little amused when she saw Jaken's face turn from red to green.  She couldn't help but think how natural that color seemed on him.

Jaken saw the girl lift up her head and look around as if she was confused.  She didn't seem to know that she was the one he was yelling at.

Finally, she looked to the front of the room.  Finally, he could see her face.

Jaken froze.  This couldn't be!  She was dead, gone!  She was a mirage, a figment of his imagination.

 Jaken blinked.  Nope, she was still there.

Maybe she was a reincarnation.  Yes, that seems to be a reasonable explanation.  Just a reincarnate.  Hopefully her Miko powers hadn't resurfaced.  Best to avoid her, that way he wouldn't be a pile of ashes on the floor.

He gulped.  "Girl, can you please pay attention?  We are going to meet Mr. Masaharu next."

Ah's jaw was hanging out of his mouth.  Jaken had said _please!  To a human female no less!_

He glanced at the girl Jaken was yelling at.  It was Kagome, who, by the way, was fuming at being called "girl".  So…  Jaken didn't want to be purified.  Did he know her to be the real person and not an incarnate?  Knowing Jaken, probably not.

Kagome raised her hand.  "Mr. Jaken, could you please called me Kagome?  After all, it is my name."

Jaken was about to snort and say something disrespectful, when he noticed that _she was glaring at him!  Gulping once more, he replied with a "Yes, Ms. Kagome."_

Kagome smiled to herself and settled down in her chair.  She was happy for the moment.

Ah, though, was shaking from suppressed laughter.  He knew that Jaken wouldn't be caught dead being respectful to a human under any other circumstances.  This was too hilarious!  He couldn't wait until he told Un.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Masaharu Hyouga was swallowing an Advil.  He didn't need to have his headache turn into a migraine while he had an "Interview" with a bunch of children.  Well… technically, they weren't children, by human standards, they were adults; but that didn't matter much to him.

Hyouga heard Jaken outside explaining _who_ and _how important Mr. Masaharu Hyouga was in the social and political ladder._

Hyouga felt like smirking.  Of course, Jaken would explain the most obvious of things.  Everyone in Tokyo knew who owned the Nippon Company.

A knock on the door was taken notice of by Hyouga's ears.  Seems like Jaken was done with his speech.

"Come in."

A student, followed by several others, came in through the door and clustered around the door, standing as far away as they could get from the high and mighty Masaharu.

Kagome was the last to enter.  She had been talking to Ah while Jaken was preaching and didn't notice the rest of the class entering the room until Ah had grabbed her elbow and dragged her in.

Now she was at the back of the group and trying to resist the urge to jump up and down since the person in front of her was unusually tall.

Man!  Why did I have to be born short?  And why will no one move?  Can't they see that this is a _huge office and that people are being trampled back here?_

A voice started talking.  "Welcome to Nippon HQ.  I am Masaharu Hyouga, the current owner of this company."

A couple girls in the front row started squealing.

"Oh-my-gosh, he is so cute!"  Shrieked one.

"I couldn't agree more.  I mean its like, 'be mine!'"

"I so totally know!"

Kagome was getting impatient.  This had to be the most exciting part of this trip and, one: she couldn't see one of the most powerful man in Japan, and two: some air headed twits were also preventing her from hearing him too!

Aw, Man!

An idea popped in her head.  She raised her hand.

Hyouga stopped his speech at the sight of a lone hand rising above the heads.  Who the owner of the hand was, he had no clue.

"Yes?  Did you have a question?"

The crowd parted to reveal Kagome with her hand raised.  She hadn't seen him yet.

"I wanted to thank you for your contributions to the hospital.  Without them my grandfather…"  Kagome looked up and gasped.  She saw Mr. Masaharu flickering.  He first appeared as a young man with long, black hair and dark brown eyes.  Then he had white hair, golden sunburst eyes, and aristocratic features.

Sesshomaru…  Sesshomaru was Masaharu Hyouga.

But he wasn't the same Sesshomaru.  He seemed older.  Instead of barely out of teens, he looked about in his late twenties.  If she had to guess, she would say that he was about 27 in human years.

Sesshomaru recognized her too.  Black hair, blue eyes, now around 21 years of age… it was Inuyasha's wench.

Recovering from his momentary lapse in attention, Sesshomaru said, "Continue."

Kagome was still speechless.  She barely managed to stutter out, "wouldn't… have bee… been in as go… good of condition as he is right no… now."

"I accept your thanks.  Now as I was about to say," Sesshomaru put in. "I am in need of a new secretary.  As you are of the highest intelligence and efficiency, I am offering you a job here, if you are qualified."  Sesshomaru looked pointedly at Kagome as he said, "it will allow you to work directly under me, with a very high salary, of course."

Kagome gulped.  This was the opportunity of a lifetime!  With the economy down, it was difficult for a college student to get a good job.  Even McDonalds was turning down students for adults who had been cut!  And Kagome didn't want to depend on her mother and grandpa.  They still had Souta to feed, and they were very poor.

"Please, may I have a show of hands?  I want to know how many people to expect at the interview."

Kagome hesitantly raised her hand along with half the female population.

"Hm, it seems as if I have a good turn out.  Will you please show up at 5:00 on Monday the 5th?"  It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"You are now permitted to leave."  Sesshomaru spoke while turning his back to the group.

The class shuffled out.  Kagome was the last to leave.  She couldn't take her eyes off him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru was standing with his face to the window.  The reappearance of the Miko was a shock to say the least.  He had assumed that she had died during the battle with Naraku.  But the fact that she was here shot down that theory.  He knew that she wasn't a reincarnate.  She had the same smell, the same features, if not a bit more grown up, and the same style of clothes.

But how could she still be alive?  Was she a youkai?  No, she was a Miko; youkai's couldn't be mikos.  Their powers were the complete opposite, thus giving the Miko's the power to "Purify" them.

Could her Miko powers have given her longevity?  Miko's could live longer than regular humans could, but it all depended on their amount of power.  The Miko from the village outside Inuyasha's Forest had a limited amount of power, yet she lived to be the ripe old age of 80.  People in the Feudal Era only lived to about 40 on average.

Sesshomaru recalled her scent.  It smelled of a regular 20 year old.  No scent of age was with mixed in.  She couldn't have lived that long then.  Then how?  Why was she still alive?

I must ask her after I hire her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was paralyzed.  Sesshomaru was _alive!  She had thought that all youkai had died.  Well, not really, she thought that they had escaped humanity by hiding and being discreet.  Never would she would have thought as one in such a high position!_

But what was really getting to her was the fact that it was Sesshomaru!  Why did it have to be him?  Why do I have to be low on money and have to go to _Sesshomaru's _interview?!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Japanese words

Youkai- Japanese Demon; doesn't translate correctly

Jaken- hard hearted**; **cruel**; **unkind; Evil point of view

Youki- youkai aura

Hyouga- Glacier; It fits Sessho's personality, no?

Miko- Priestess of the Shinto Religion, has magical powers; sometimes called a sorceress; doesn't translate properly

Oh yeah, for all of you people out there.  I don't think that there should be Miko youkais!  I mean, Miko's purify youkais!  How can a Miko become one?  She would just purify herself into oblivion.  Now, I can understand a Miko having a Hanyou kid and having it immune to Purification.  Heck, I can even understand a Miko and a youkai having a human kid!  She would erase the youkai blood.


	7. Hired

Dark_lil_Hiei has requested longer chapters on my story Stay Gone.  Since he/she left a review giving me _advice, I have decided to take it and use it for both my fics since they are approximately the same length chapter wise.  BTW, I was going try to increase their length.  Thanks a lot Dark_lil_Hiei!_

Chapter 6: Hired

Why did Monday have to come so quickly?

Kagome was standing in front of the mirror studying how she looked.  She had tried her best to be pretty presentable.  Getting a top job at Nippon was no laughing matter, and if Kagome remembered correctly, Sesshomaru was no idle dresser.  That is, if it was really him and not just some figment of her imagination.

Kagome sighed.  She wasn't looking forward to this.  Who knew what would happen to her?  She could be kicked out of the building from the top floor for all she knew!

Kagome sighed again.  Time to go.

Walking outside the door, she came across her neighbor.

Smiling, Kagome greeted him politely.

"Hi there!" he beamed.  "How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Never been better.  Where are you off to?"

Locking the door, she said, "Oh, I'm just going to a job interview."

He whistled a low note.  "It must be a pretty big job.  I hope you make it!"

"Thanks, and yes it is a big one."

"I'll see you around, ok?"

"Alright."

Kagome sighed.  Everyday he would go through that ritual with her.  Ask her where she was going, how was her day, and wish her good luck.  If he didn't have a girlfriend already- she saw her occasionally go in- she would think that the poor guy was hitting on her!

Why me?  Kagome thought as she headed towards the bus stop.

~*~

Kagome stepped into the waiting room, which was full of the girls that had volunteered for being "Hyouga's" secretary.

"Miss, may I please have your name?" stated a slightly hunched lady behind a desk.

Kagome blinked.  "Pardon?"

"May I please have your name so I can give you your registration form?"

"Oh…  Yes!  Higurashi Kagome."

Monotonously, she replied, "Did you say Kagome?"

"Yes.  Is there something wrong?"

"Mr. Masaharu wanted to see you immediately."

"Immediately?"  Kagome stuttered.

"Did I speak with a lisp?  Right this way."  The lady got out from behind the counter and leaned in a door to the side.  "Mr. Hyouga, she's here."

A mumbled response was heard.  The lady straightened up and said, "He will see you now."

Gulping, Kagome went inside.  Sitting in the shadows was a lithe figure that had the stance of a predator.  Across from him was a skimpily dressed girl that wouldn't stop drooling.

"Ah, I see that you have arrived," intoned the interviewer.

"Yes I have."

The girl piped up.  "Excuse me; aren't we having an interview here?"

"Oh yes…  Sorry you don't happen to meet our requirements, please accept my humblest apologies.  Good bye."

"But… but…" the girl blurted.

"I said 'Good bye', now leave," he hissed.

"NO!" the girl cried, trying to grab at Mr. Hyouga.  Hyouga merely pushed her hand away and patted his sleeve in disgust.

"Get out now.  I have no need for a disgusting creature such as you," Hyouga said icily.

The girl ran out of the room, hurt written all over her face.  "That was mean," Kagome uttered.

"I had no intention of being nice," he shot back.

"I can plainly see that.  I'm not blind."

Hyouga shifted slightly on the chair.  "Really now, that's good to know.  How good is your vision, then?"

"What?"

"How good is your vision?  I will need to know if you are to be my secretary."

"Oh, I have 20/20 vision, sir."

How polite, thought Hyouga.  I never knew her to be nice, but then again, she was with the hanyou.  "That's very well.  Now, where do you live?"

"I currently reside in Gold Arch."

He now lifted an eyebrow.  Gold Arch was just bought out by the Riverdale Company in Ohio.  It cost some money to live there.  "Do you have a job?"

"No, sir."

"Then how do you afford an apartment at Gold Arch Riverdale?  I am told that they are quite expensive."

"My mother saved some money to buy an apartment for me.  I think she went a little overboard.  I don't want to be dependent on her any longer."

"Indeed."  So, she wants to be independent.  Is that why she is after the job?  "How are your studies going?"

"Very well, sir.  So far I am within the top five at Tokyo University."

She has gained some brains too.  Very interesting.  "How are your study habits?  Can you handle having a job?"

Kagome was quite prepared for this question.  "Yes, I can handle the job.  I multi-task in everything I do, in or out of school.  Several people have asked me to handle big events such as socials, dances, dinners, searches, and a large amount of paperwork for them.  Through it all, I have managed to finish my personal work and still have some free time."

Hyouga raised an eyebrow at her response.  She looked and smelled quite sure of herself at that moment.  He had no doubt of her capabilities.  "I see.  Have you had any previously bad relations in the past five years?  Any abusive people you have come to know?"

"How is this relevant to the interview?"

"I need to understand your past associations with people so I can learn what to expect from my employees."

"Excuse me?  Who do you think you are?!" yelled Kagome, completely banishing the nice girl act.  "You have no right to know that information, whether it be true or not!"

Hyouga leaned forward and Kagome could finally see his face.  Again, the image of a young man with dark features was prevalent.  Then a brief flash of white hair and molten eyes were seen.

Kagome blinked in an attempt to clear her eyes.  This is just my imagination, this is just my imagination, was the mantra going through her head.

Sesshomaru was getting irritated.  After one question, she transformed from a nice, quiet girl to the loud, mouthy girl that his brother traveled with.  Granted it was a personal question, but an inquiry nonetheless.

"I will need to know the answer to the question.  If you fail to do so, you will walk out of this room in the same manner as the last person."

Wow, he sure hasn't changed his "persuasive" tactics, Kagome fumed.  Why is it that Sesshomaru, of all people, would ask a question like that!  "I have known a few abusive people in my past," Kagome said stiffly.  "But it has never been a willing association on my part.  Most of the time I tried to avoid them."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgement.  She was telling the truth.  "You're hired.  I want you working within the hour."  Sesshomaru stood up.  "I suggest that you start moving; don't let your first day be a disaster."

"Huh?" was Kagome's intelligent reply.

"Move," said Sesshomaru as he left the room.

Sesshomaru has left the building, thought Kagome as she tried to recollect her bearings.  Great, I had to finish a report for English tonight!

~*~

Oh!  Of all the nerve!  What good is it to hire someone and not tell them what their supposed to do?!  Kagome was lost.  She had been walking for at least an half and hour and she had no clue where she was.

I think I've been here before… she thought as she passed a water fountain.  She looked to her right and saw a self-portrait of Van Gogh.  Now I know that I've been here before…

"Ack!  What are you doing here?!" croaked a voice.

Kagome turned around.  There was no one there.  She continued walking.

"Hey you!  Don't ignore me!"

Kagome spun around again.  Still, no one was there!

"Down here."

Kagome looked down and screamed.  It was Jaken!

"Shut up wench!  I have no need of your caterwauling!" he yelled as he covered up his ears.

Kagome sputtered unintelligible words.

He straightened up and removed his hands away from the sides of the head.  "What are you doing here?  You have no right to be here in this building!"

Kagome was still sputtering from the scare.

Jaken peered at her.  She didn't seem to respond to anything.  He concluded that she must be retarded.  "Get out of Masaharu's company, girl!" he sneered.

Kagome finally collected herself.  "Excuse me?"

"I said get out.  Mr. Masaharu doesn't allow idiots like you to enter this place," Jaken continued obliviously.

An eye started twitching.  "Excuse me?" she questioned again, this time with menace in her voice.

"I said get your sorry behind out of here," he yelled as he swung a previously hidden cane at her head.

Kagome ducked.  Talk about Déja vu, this is the same thing that happened when I first met Jaken in the Feudal era.

"Ack!  I said get out!"

Kagome caught the cane before it reached her head.  "I will not get out."

"Jaken!" yelled a voice.

"Get out of here, you dingbat!  I have to get this annoying female outside."

"_Female!_"  Kagome screamed as she lunged towards Jaken's neck.

A pair of arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.  "Settle down," the owner of the arms said.  "Jaken is a nitwit and knows not what he says."

"What?!" croaked Jaken.

Kagome huffed and stopped struggling.  "Fine, can you let me go now?"

"Nope, sorry, I can't.  I have to bring you somewhere."  And with that said, Kagome was flung over the person's shoulder.

Knowing that struggling was useless, Kagome settled for glaring at Jaken, who was slowly getting smaller in the distance.  Just before they turned the corner to the next hallway, Jaken's image shifted.  Instead of a brown haired human that was just below her chin, Kagome saw a green, hunched, _thing_ that was up to her knees.

Kagome gasped.  Mr. Jaken from Nippon HQ was the same Jaken from the feudal era!

~*~

Japanese words

Youkai- Japanese Demon; doesn't translate correctly

Jaken- hard hearted**; **cruel**; **unkind; Evil point of view

Youki- youkai aura

Hyouga- Glacier; It fits Sessho's personality, no?

Miko- Priestess of the Shinto Religion, has magical powers; sometimes called a sorceress; doesn't translate properly


	8. Acquainted

Last time:

Kagome huffed and stopped struggling.  "Fine, can you let me go now?"

"Nope, sorry, I can't.  I have to bring you somewhere."  And with that said, Kagome was flung over the person's shoulder.

Knowing that struggling was useless, Kagome settled for glaring at Jaken, who was slowly getting smaller in the distance.  Just before they turned the corner to the next hallway, Jaken's image shifted.  Instead of a brown haired human that was just below her chin, Kagome saw a green, hunched, _thing that was up to her knees._

Kagome gasped.  Mr. Jaken from Nippon HQ was the same Jaken from the feudal era!

~*~

Chapter 7: Acquainted

Humans, he snorted mentally.  They have no sense of direction.

He had been stalking the halls looking for someone.  He would have abandoned the search a while ago, but Ah said she was worth all of the trouble.

I hope he's right…  He looked down the corridor to his right.  Nope, not there.  Where else would she be?

I know!  The person turned around and proceeded to continue his search.

Sure enough, his senses picked up the telltale signs of an argument.  Anger wafted toward his olfactory senses and electricity seemed to charge the air.  He sped up.  Jaken was about to use his magic!

 Around another corner and the person could see Jaken waving around his cane and a young woman dodging it effortlessly.

"Ack!  I said get out!" screamed Jaken.

The woman caught the cane before it reached her head.  "I will not get out," she stated.

Taking a deep breath, the person yelled, "Jaken!"

Jaken saw him.  "Get out of here, you dingbat!  I have to get this annoying female outside."

The person just ignored him as he approached the woman who had his back to him.

"_Female!" the woman screamed.  She lunged towards Jaken's neck._

The person grabbed her around the waist, inches away from Jaken, and pulled her back.  "Settle down," he said.  "Jaken is a nitwit and knows not what he says."

"What?!" croaked Jaken.

She huffed and stopped struggling.  "Fine, can you let me go now?"

She's smart, she knows when to quit.  "Nope, sorry, I can't.  I have to bring you somewhere."  And with that said, he flung her over his shoulder.

The woman remained still and silent.

He carried her up a few floors and into an office.  Dropping her on the nearest chair, he turned around and looked for the phone.

"This is your new office," the person stated.  "The map to the building is on your door, so you know how to get around here."

The woman was a crumpled heap on the sofa.  It seemed as if she was in shock from the abrupt departure and landing.  Her hair covered her face, preventing him a clear view of her face.

"Hello?" he questioned.  "Are you alive?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good."  He went over to her and brushed her hair away from her face.  "Sorry about that, I was a little worried."

She was busy straightening her clothes.  "That's your excuse," she mumbled.

He grinned at that statement.  "What can I do to prove it?"

She finally looked up.  The person caught his breath, she looked like Rin!

"Well you could help me up," she said with a grin.

She has the same smile… he mused absently.  "Sure thing."

"Thanks for helping me get here, even though I didn't want it to happen that way."

Always looking on the bright side.  He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Oh nothing."

"Really?  I don't think that is the truth, Ah," she said while crossing her arms in a superior way.

He choked.  Ah?  She thinks I'm Ah?  "Sorry to disappoint you, but my name isn't Ah."

She looked really confused now.  "You're not Ah?  Then who are you?"

"My name is Un, madam," he said with a bow.  "I am Ah's twin."

Her eyes widened.  "Oh!  _You're Un!  I'm so sorry; I totally forgot that he had a twin working here!"_

Un smiled at that.  "It's alright," he laughed.  "Happens all the time."

He squatted down to her eye level.  "I would love to know your name, I haven't heard it yet."

She blushed at that.  "My name's Higurashi Kagome, pleased to meet you!"

"Likewise."

"Um," Kagome started hesitantly.  "How will I tell you two apart?  You look so much alike."

Un laughed at that too.  "Well…  I am right handed, while Ah is a lefty.  He likes bright colors, while I prefer the conservative look."

"Oh… that all?"

"I also am considered the serious one and I _always_ wear a gold watch," he said while showing his wrist.

He thought for a moment, "Oh!  And Ah absolutely loves kids.  It's no wonder, he acts like one himself."

Kagome laughed straight out at that.  "I know!  He distracted me from the whole tour on Friday!"

"That sounds just like him!"

"Really?  I better stay away from him during school and work hours then."

Un nodded sagely.  "Take that advice.  Heaven knows how much trouble I've gotten into with him around!"

Kagome was smiling secretively.  "Seems that you two hold a special bond."

"Too right, most people think that we sprouted from the same body!" he declared.  If only you know how true of a statement that was….  "Can I show you the rest of the building?  Just so you get the basic idea."

Kagome's whole countenance shone at that statement.  "Really?" she said in disbelief.  "You would?"

"Well, I can't risk you choking Jaken again.  I would loose my head!"

She giggled, "Alright, you talked me into it.  Let's go!"

Un stuck out his elbow for Kagome to take, and swept her out the door.

~*~

Kagome stumbled home breathless.  The tour was magnificent!  Un was a great guide, showing her all of the rooms, explaining to her what its purpose was, and telling her a little piece of its history.

Kagome learned that in one of the rooms, a woman got her head stuck in the window and was there for an hour!  In another, a man did 30 flips in a row and managed to leave a slight indent in the ground!

Kagome giggled at the memories.  Un should have been the one heading the student trip.

She got nothing done, though.  When she asked Un when she should start working, he said tomorrow.  Supposedly, Hyouga was just trying to scare her when he told her to start working quickly.

Kagome seriously doubted that, but she took his advice and enjoyed the day.

~*~

Sesshomaru was lounging in his office.  It was after work hours and he was tired to the bone.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" voiced Un apprehensively from the door.

"Yes, Un."

"I didn't give the new employee, Kagome, time to work.  Would you please give her a small leeway?"

How typical of his brother, Sesshomaru thought with a sigh.  "Very well, but you must tell her to work very hard tomorrow, I need to catch up."

Un smirked.  "Is the Great Taiyoukai of the West admitting that he can't do everything?"

"Un," he growled.

"I'm sorry, sir, I couldn't resist."

"I think your brother has been giving you some of his more annoying qualities."

"Well, we are twins."

"Un," he growled again.

"Alright!  I see your point!"  Un was about to leave when he said, "Kagome is quite the lovely lady.  In some ways, she greatly resembles Lady Rin."

Un left before Sesshomaru could protest to that statement.  Rin was the only tender spot in his mental armor.  By poking it, Un had made Sesshomaru think.  He had made him ponder.

And by doing that, he made sure that Sesshomaru didn't visit "The Nile".

~*~

Japanese words

Youkai- Japanese Demon; doesn't translate correctly

Jaken- hard hearted**; **cruel**; **unkind; Evil point of view

Youki- youkai aura

Hyouga- Glacier; It fits Sessho's personality, no?

Miko- Priestess of the Shinto Religion, has magical powers; sometimes called a sorceress; doesn't translate properly

Taiyoukai- supposedly meaning Demon Lord in Japanese.  I'm not quite sure that is the real definition.  Yowai also means Demon Lord.

~*~

Reviewers:

cutie_pie_2101_1012- *beams* oh thanks so much for the complement!  I can see you _really_ like this fic!  I mean, you used the word really like 6 times!

Amethyst- I'm glad you find it humorous, though I don't know what you find funny about it.  All you wrote was LOL.  But it's ok!  I found it unique.

Paige89- you know, the best complement I think an Author can get is to know that their fic was thought about other than while the person is reading the story.  It lets them know that their work was pretty original and it lets them know that they don't post for no one.

12blue12- I like the number 12, I _love_ the color blue!  Nothing relevant, but I had to say that!

SilverKnight7- I'm not sure when Kagome will know for sure that it is Sesshomaru, I constantly change the plot!  I will never know which chapter it is in until I get there.  I add all these little ideas in and it just lengthens the story.  But It will be soon, most of my ideas come from them knowing about the other.

Sesshomaru13- Yup, Sess/Kag fic!  I put the pairing on the summary if you didn't notice…

Lunar_youkai- the plot is what I work the hardest on!  Glad you like it!

Tsuki Yume- Yay!  I'm so glad you like this too!  I never thought of my fic being interesting, but thanks for the review!

Mkh2- I hope this chapter answers your question.  What does your name mean or stand for?  I am really curious!

I - I can't think of anything to say to "nice" but thanks!

Sunnygurl357-  Dear Reader,  
                        I will keep writing, don't worry.

THANKS AGAIN!  IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, LEAVE A REVIEW AND I WILL ANSWER!  BY MAIL OR BY CHAPTER!


	9. First Day on the Job

Chapter 8: First Day on the Job

* * *

"Morning, Un!" chirped Kagome.

"Glad to see you happy this morning."

Kagome nodded her head happily. "Yup, I had about 3 cups of coffee!"

Un's eyes widened marginally. Sesshomaru wasn't going to like this; she was a little too hyperactive. "Is there a reason for the coffee?"

"Hale yeah! I had this BIG English assignment due today. I was planning to finish it yesterday, but I had to start working here right away. _So…_ I pulled an all-nighter. But this morning I found out that I couldn't really get up, so I made a pot, and I finished it up!"

Un blinked. She sure hadn't acted like that yesterday. He was waiting to see what she would say next.

"Oh! Did you know that that was my first taste of coffee?" Kagome continued while Un gave her a deadpanned look. "I don't know why people drink the stuff, its nasty! Don't you agree?"

He absently nodded his head as he grabbed her shoulder and steered her to the nearest couch. "Sit," he commanded. Kagome obediently sat and stared up at him.

"Look, I have some bad news." Kagome lost her crazed look immediately. "Masaharu isn't allowing yesterday to slide. He wants you to make up the work that you skipped."

"I guess that's okay," she replied. "It's not too much, right?"

Un shook his head. "Wrong. The first thing you have to know about Masaharu is that he is a tyrant when it comes to getting the job done. He is a workaholic to the highest degree. And I'm not joking there."

"Oh."

"So that means you have to go see Masaharu. And he is grumpy in the morning."

"You mean he wasn't grumpy yesterday?"

Un put on a mournful face. "Alas, that was his good side." He then grinned roguishly. "Good luck!"

Kagome wearily got out her chair. "Jeez, thanks for helping me get out of this mess."

"You're welcome!"

* * *

It was spring. And he had been camped out in a meadow full of flowers. Normally, he wouldn't have even considered staying here for more than one split second; it was too vulnerable to attack and it offered no means of protection. But… she liked places like this. Wide, open, and full of the flowers and weeds that she so loved. It was her favorite place in the whole world. And so he stopped there whenever he could. It was his one way of showing affection. For he, a person with one of the noblest bearing, would never stoop as low as to openly give presents or show emotions. Those were weaknesses, and he didn't have any weaknesses that could be exploited and used against him and his own. And yet, he camped in this vulnerable area with an insignificant human girl-child.

Sesshomaru blinked. He was remembering her again. She never really left his thoughts. Her bright twinkling eyes and her sunny, innocent smiles would never leave his head. He sighed. Fate was as cruel as she was kind.

He could still see her sitting before him, in her coveted field of flowers. Her gap-toothed smile was full of happiness and peace. Her cheeks were a rosy color from all of the running she had done earlier.

"I don't want it," Sesshomaru muttered. "Go… you're gone. I have no need for memories." Her bright smile was taunting him, making him feel a hollow in his chest. That feeling always happened when he thought about her.

He swallowed hard. "I wish…" he didn't finish. Pride would not let him. It was a weakness to admit such a thing as a desire. His desire was to see _her_ again. To make up for his neglect in the past. _I wish I could find you and keep you safe._

Then there was a hesitant knocking at the door. Sesshomaru ignored it. He didn't want to be bothered. He was too busy struggling with himself.

Minutes passed. He thought the caller was gone. Unfortunately, it started up again. The person would knock for a few seconds, stop, and then take up the slack. The knocking was doing something to him that wasn't acceptable. It was driving him insane!

"Come in," he snapped.

The door cracked open and Sesshomaru was bombarded with the scent of the human female that he so recently hired. The woman walked in.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"Well… um…" she hesitated, "didn't you say that you wanted to talk to me?"

"No. But I did need to set you to work."

"Oh! That's great!" She said this with too much cheeriness. Was that coffee he could detect on her breath?

"Great for me, but not for you. I want my employee's at top efficiency, no slack is allowed. That means being punctual and proficient, which you are not. So far you have neglected your duties on your first day, gotten lost, assaulted one of my assistants," he saw her mouth open in protest on that part but continued ranting, "coerced another into covering for you, and then walked in my office about an hour late. Does that make a very good impression? I think not." He got a meek "yes Mr. Masaharu" in response. He continued. "You must never be late, never be absent, never slack, and always obey. The people working here understand this quite well, so if you have questions on anything _don't_ talk to me. Is this understood?"

The human female nodded her head, though it was quite submissive. What he didn't notice was the fact that Kagome was grinding her teeth. "I understand, Mr. Masaharu. What type of work will I be doing?"

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair. "Hm… since you are new and I haven't come to trust you yet…" he drifted off. Let the suspense gnaw at her. "I've decided to test you out on some minor jobs that need some help. Today you will help the Janitor in emptying the garbage and cleaning the toilets."

The female gaped at him. He found that such expressions of outrage or disbelief gave him a sense of perverse amusement, one that he severely held in check. But today he felt like provoking his new secretary. He had to be sure that she could handle anything.

"Now, the Janitor should be on the 27th floor right now. Now leave." He made the dismissal absolute. As much as he had enjoyed that brief sense of wicked humor, he wasn't going to let it continue any farther. After all, he had Masaharu Hyouga's reputation to maintain.

* * *

Un heard pounding and scrubbing noises coming from the bathroom. He sighed, it seemed that Yoshiro, the Janitor, had another fight with his wife and was now taking his frustration out on the sinks. Un sighed once more and quickly walked to the bathroom.

Outside the door, Un could hear Yoshiro muttering. Wasn't his voice a bit too low to be hitting those shrill notes? Did something happen to his voice box or… Un shook his head violently. He would _not_ go to that subject. He decided to listen in a bit before opening the door and therefore leading to his doom.

* * *

Kagome was scowling at the toilet bowl. It was smiling at her. How dare it! It was all squeaky clean and it had the guts to taunt her with its evil smirk! After all that time she spent cleaning it! "Why I ought to…" she growled. The bowl kept on smiling. That was too much for poor Kagome. She attacked!

"Die, die, die…!" she screamed while hitting the porcelain top with her scrub. It wasn't dieing. In fact, it didn't look harmed in the least. She was about to throw another tantrum when Un walked in.

"Ok, Yoshiro, what's happened now?"

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

Un took moment to register Kagome sitting there. "Huh?" he repeated. "Why are you in the bathroom?" He didn't give her a moment to answer. "Let me rephrase that, why are you in the Men's Bathroom and where's Yoshiro?"

Kagome turned a nice cherry color. "Um…"

"Um…?" Un prompted.

"Yoshiro left."

"I've noticed that."

"Um…" Kagome ducked her head. "Um…"

"There you go with the ums again. Tell me straight out, I promise I won't inform anyone else."

"Mr. Masaharu forced me to work here," she blurted and ducked her head lower as she did. She fully expected an outburst of laughter.

Un, instead, frowned. Sesshomaru wasn't that type of person. What would possess him to subject Kagome to torture… well, _this_ much torture, in one day!

"Hello? Aren't you supposed to be laughing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be Masaharu's Secretary, and here I am scrubbing toilet bowls in the Men's room. Isn't that Ha-ha-let's-laugh-at-her-misfortune funny?"

"No. It's just inhumane. You're not even dressed properly for this type of work!" Un took Kagome by the elbow and hoisted her up. "What the heck was he thinking!?"

"I don't believe that he was thinking, Un. After all, he has a lot on his mind."

Un blinked. And then he grinned. "Look at you! You've been given the worst job in the whole building, which you weren't prepared for either, and you're _defending_ the person who did this to you! Incredible!" Un was beaming in pride. Sesshomaru could _not_ get rid of this one! She was a keeper!

* * *

Japanese words

Youkai- Japanese Demon; doesn't translate correctly

Gaki- Those things that bring your soul to the underworld.

Jaken- hard heartedcruelunkind; Evil point of view

Youki- youkai aura

Hyouga- Glacier; It fits Sessho's personality, no?

Miko- Priestess of the Shinto Religion, has magical powers; sometimes called a sorceress; doesn't translate properly

Taiyoukai- supposedly meaning "Demon Lord" in Japanese. I'm not quite sure that is the real definition. Yowai also means "Demon Lord".

* * *

Reviews!

Akumariver- these are great ideas! I might use some… but I wasn't planning on using the Shikon as a focus in the story. The original plan was to show how Kagome got on with her life after the assembly of the Shikon. I don't want it to kinder her in her life… Maybe later though. I'll take you up on that Soul thing!

aslanbrooke- I'm so glad you liked it! I love these types of stories too… except I don't hear about them as often as I used to…

DemonWicca- Inspiration comes from the weirdest of places. If you get an idea, write it down. It might come in handy later on!

Kagedfox- good question. I know that Kagome got bad grades because of her trips to Sengoku Jidai, I really do, but I had to make Kagome a _very_ smart person so she could get in that trip. So basically, she retook old classes to bring up her GPA. Maybe Night classes or something. I hope that makes sense. I'm not going to quit! I just needed to get over my writers block! And I think that strangling time with Jaken is an excellent idea!

M- laughs great idea! I'll have Ah just flirt with Kagome like crazy! Let's raise Sessho's hackles! "the Nile" is actually "de-nile" get it? It's just a saying

Midnight Lady- "it'll be great, i can see it already." Thanks! Thanks so much!

mkh2- Um… thanks for the Gaki info… though I'm not sure I liked the Kappa part… that's an interesting name you have mkh2. I really like it! Though I thought that Kagome meant "Woven bamboo pattern" and Kikyo meant "Chinese bellflower", "Christianity" or "Eccentric"

Paige89- Thanks for the extreme compliment! I hope I haven't driven you away with my inactivity!

Sesshomaru13: there, there. Don't' worry… I didn't look at you! Well… I did… but not like you were crazy!

Stormy Nights Rainy Days- I'm so sorry! My sports thin never really happened so I never actually got myself started!

Trina3- Yes, Ah-un is Sessho's two-headed dragon

Thanks to: PegasusRider, Tsuki Yume, I, corinnetkn24, NightOwl, NIGHTINGAIL OF THE FOREST, Dah88,


End file.
